Jamming With Edward
by NuttinButBlueSkiesDoISee
Summary: My take on Jamming With Edward based on sound bites and episode summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I would love to, but sadly, I will never own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
AN: This fic is completely of my imagination. I have yet to see this Epi, and probubly will never until my DVD account is full again. So.....if I am completely wrong, there is your reason. If by some chance there are factual events in here, well, that will be very surprising. Keys are still broken, so here`s a little code.  
  
: means quotations  
  
means a question mark  
  
Through a pile of random electronics and mounds of dust blown in from the outside Earth, R.E. sat.  
  
The wild red hair the hacker sported was unkept, the clothing upon the criminal`s back torn and out grown. Skin toasted brown in the sun was caked in mud and then covered in a fine layor of red sand, making it nearly impossible to tell what R.E. truely looked like.  
  
Behind green goggles were eyes which scanned the computer screen hungrily. It was as if each file R.E. hacked into was a new game, a puzzle just fresh from it`s box. A mystery that needed to be solved.  
  
A tounge ran across chapped lips as a file became the property of the hacker. A juicy, information packed account of the new ISSP satalite feed back.  
  
A laugh escaped said lips as R.E. found the name Radical Edward upon the chart. As it should be, the criminal thought, as it should be.  
  
Deciding that was enough, R.E. shut down the file and left the literal hole in the ground for the surface.  
  
Earth was barren, but it didn`t disturb R.E. as the hacker ran across the dusty ground on unseen wings. This was R.E`s planet, and it was as it should be. R.E. had never seen it any different, so why should anything more be expected  
  
It was perfect in every way to R.E.. This was R.E.`s home, R.E.`s world, R.E.`s life.  
  
No one could change that, not even those damn bounty hunters that had tried to catch R.E.. Their computers were simple, it was nothing to hack into them and turn the ships around. Or even re-wire their weponry so it shot at the bounty hunters instead, as R.E. did once.  
  
R.E. would never do that again. Blood every where. It spoiled R.E.`s beautiful planet, dying the rust colored sand a rich and sticky red. R.E. wouldn`t have that again, it was to much hassle.  
  
R.E. ran across the ground, the balls of the hacker`s dark feet barely touching the soil below. R.E. was happy, this was the way it needed to be. This was the way it should be. This was the way it would always be.  
  
R.E. dived into the whole she resided within to the sound of an alarm sounding. The criminal was cool, this was a very normal occurance. With a bounty of twenty million woolongs on the hacker`s head, it was normal to get roughly twelve bounty hunters daily.  
  
R.E. looked on in intrest as the ship of the persuers. It was an old ship, from rought thirty years ago, the hacker assumed. But there was something strangely familiar about the ship.  
  
:The Bebop......Oo la la,: R.E. gasped, bitting a chapped lip nerviously. This was the big one, the bounty hunters had called for their secret wepon. The big guns had been called out.  
  
Rarely did anyone escape the clutches of them when one has a bounty on one`s head. But then again, R.E. wasn`t one of the normal idiots who had bounties out for them.  
  
R.E. cackled as the hacker set to work, fingers typing at one computer and toes at another. Screens flashed before hungry eyes that hid behind green goggles. The criminal had much work to do.  
  
*****  
  
:So, who`s the hit today: Faye asked, not looking up from where she filed her nails. Jet looked over at the computer screen, a smile across his lips as he looked at the fat bounty that lay before him.  
  
:Radical Edward,: he told her. Spike, who had lay asleep upon the couch, looked up at him, a doubtful look upon his face.  
  
:Who the hell would put up a bounty on some guy who still uses the word Radical: he snorted, an eyebrow raised.  
  
:People who want their files to stay secret, that`s who,: Jet answered, more harshly than he had wanted. :This guy has gotten into every file on the web, even ones that were made to be hacker proof. He`s gotten into every thing, and people are sure he`ll be selling soon,: Jet read from the screen.  
  
:So, we`re putting a guy behind bars for something he has yet to do: Faye nodded, loading her gun. Spike smirked as he lit a cigarette, inhaling nice and long before letting it go in a cloud of smoke.  
  
:Basically,: Jet shrugged, :But you better watch your backs.:  
  
:Why the hell would we need to do that It`s not like some computer nerd is going to give us that much trouble,: Spike laughed. Jet remained silent, making Spike look over him nerviously. :He`s not all that much trouble, right:  
  
:If you consider the fact that no one`s even gotten close enough to see the guy easy, than sure, he`s a cake walk. But to me, the fact that a reward that fat has gone unclaimed for over two years is a red flag,: Jet replied. Spike closed his eyes, standing and walking out of the living room.  
  
:Well, that just means that no one`s good enough to touch him. We haven`t had a turn yet,: Spike retorted, walking out of the room with Faye hot on his heels. Jet sighed, looking down at the screen.  
  
:I just hope he knows what he`s doing,: he sighed, :For once.: 


	2. Preparation

R.E. wiped dirt covered hands upon once black shorts. Dark streaks formed within the red dirt, but that was all that was accomplished. The hacker's hands remained as filthy as ever, which made the criminal frown.  
  
R.E. sighed and returned to typing.  
  
It wasn't the hardest job R.E. had ever done. Hell, it wasn't even close. Not that is was the easiest, but all the same. For the top of the bounty hunting charts, the cream of the crop, this was pathetic.  
  
R.E. smiled as work continued. The hacker gained full control over the Bebop, it could now be sent any where the hacker wished.  
  
A tan finger twirled in the air as R.E. decided the fate of the ship. The far reaches of space Too cliché`. Hurtling toward a planet Too messy. Floating around in space forever That just draws to much attention. No, what R.E. needed was something no one would expect. Like.....  
  
A smile broke over R.E.`s face as a plan ran through the criminal mind. It was perfect, and no one would ever come after the hacker again. Never tried before, most likely. R.E. loved being a genius, simply loved it.  
  
R.E.`s smile broadened as the work was deleted. The Bebop was free from the hackers control, the could do as they pleased. That was, of course, to collect the fat amount placed upon R.E.`s head.  
  
R.E. walked away from the computers, leaving them to click and buzz as they went along with the tasks assigned. The room seemed empty, as if the person who had left were the whole soul of the place. Even the clicks seemed half hearted, slower with out R.E.`s presence.  
  
The criminal abandoned the room for a designated living area. All the hacker had was a pile of broken computer parts used to sleep on, records of bounty hunters tries, a small bin for the storage of food, and pictures of ships.  
  
R.E. always dreamed of leaving. Of course, that would leave her planet alone, depressed. That's why they were only dreams. That's why, even with all of the knowledge and technology, R.E. never left home.  
  
Laying out in a position anyone but R.E. would find excruciating, the hacker waited upon the pile of circuits, wires, and coverings. After only a few seconds, however, R.E. found waiting for something to happen highly boring. So, to pass the time, the hacker began to think about the plan in depth.  
  
Maybe, this was R.E.`s chance to see the places only dreams made. A chance to grow. A chance for Earth to live on without her aid. R.E. couldn't be it's crutch forever.  
  
R.E. stroked the sand upon the ground lovingly. The goggles were removed to show amber colored eyes. The golden orbs were soft, full of life and understanding.  
  
R.E. was wise beyond years, beyond land, beyond the universe. The vicious criminal understood the Earth, could comprehend life, could see things no one else may ever.  
  
Earth was R.E.`s home, her only family, her only friend. Earth was where R.E. had come from, and Earth was where the hacker would go.  
  
This planet was what conforted R.E. during times where tears flowed. Earth would show it's vast beauty whenever R.E. would leave the hole. Earth's winds would softly sing a lullaby to lure the hacker off to sleep. Earth would provide food when R.E. hungered, Earth would provide water when thirst was felt. Earth was all R.E. needed and more.  
  
R.E. stroked the dirt, and then lovingly picked it up by a bowl made with the hands which could bring down an entire empire at their master's bidding.  
  
:You'll thank me for this later. It's for the best,: R.E. told the ground as the goggles were put back on, and the dirt was caked onto the hacker's face.  
  
*****  
  
Jet Black was not a happy man. To say the least, he was down right angry. Not that he had any reason to be otherwise, however. He had Radical Edward to thank for that.  
  
Every computer in the Bebop had gone hay-wire for roughly five minutes. An overly large smily face had appeared on every monitor. Radical Edward's trade mark.  
  
He knew they were here.  
  
Jet Black wasn't one to show emotion. He rarely cried, almost never showed sympathy, and hardly showed real joy. Unless that is, it was to some benefit either through money or a random :favor: that needed to be done.  
  
He pretty much only had one feeling, rage, and right now that was all he needed.  
  
:Get back here,: Jet snarled over the loud speakers. :He knows you're coming!:  
  
:So: Spike asked, shrugging. He clutched the controls to the Swordfish II slightly more, a smirk upon his face. :That's not anything new.:  
  
:Will you get off your damn horse for five seconds and listen: Jet roared, slamming both hands down upon the control panel. Ein ducked behind the heavy machine, watching the bringer of food nervously. :This guy's not like anything you've had before. He's playing with you. You can't get past him unless he wants you to.: The connection sputtered, then fizzled out. If Spike replied, Jet would never know. The link was dead.  
  
:What was he going on about: Faye asked, bringing her starship in for a landing. Spike shrugged, following in suit.  
  
:Something about the nerd. Nothing we need,: Spike shrugged, lighting up a cigarette and taking a breath.  
  
Faye left her starship, looking out onto the world she had landed upon. Her eyes ran over the Earth R.E. would have called beautiful cynically. She snorted as she walked over toward Spike, who was busy climbing down.  
  
:Are you sure this is where the hacker lives: she asked, looking off into the distance. Within her eye sight was nothing but desert and rock.  
  
:Positive,: Spike nodded, heading off toward a black, dome shaped rock. Radical Edward's infamous hide out.  
  
:Ya know, Big Shot was saying that if you even get to see the hide out, you're closer than most,: Faye told her partner, filling in the empty air as they walked along.  
  
:No kidding,: Spike replied. The conversation was dropped then and there.  
  
*****  
  
From inside the computer room, R.E. watched the pair on a lap top screen. The hacker smiled, typing a little.  
  
:So, they're coming on foot: R.E. muttered, a smile creeping upon the hacker's face. Chapped lips cracked, bleeding.  
  
:Welcome to my parlor,: R.E. cackled, :Said the spider to the fly.: 


	3. The Meeting

AN: I just saw the real episode, and I've found out one thing. My idea was much better to begin with. So, this will continue until such time that Cowboy Bebop can produce a better version.  
  
*****  
  
He really shouldn't be worried. This was a normal bounty, the guy wasn't any more. But then again, a normal bounty didn't take over the Bebop. A normal bounty didn't have over a million woolong on his head. A normal bounty didn't have a reputation longer than a mile. And a normal bounty defiantly couldn't draw on a planet.  
  
Radical Edward wasn't a normal bounty by any means. That's why Jet was worried. There might not be any way to get him but death.  
  
He was playing with them. Just sitting in his hide out, daring them to make the first move so they could be crushed like bugs. A hacker like him didn't play any safe games.  
  
This guy was too strong to be taken lightly. But of course, that was exactly how Spike treated everyone.  
  
Jet sighed as he circled over head within the Bebop. Spike would need all the help he could get on this one.  
  
He flipped on the news, watching a trivial broadcast about the heat wave going on, shriveling wheat fields on Earth. It flipped to a story on Radical Edward, making him sit up.  
  
:After ten police visits, the notorious hacker Radical Edward, is still at large. It is now proven that the drawings made in South America were created by Edward. In addition, the hacker has just taken files from the government on Jupiter. The bounty on his head has doubled......:  
  
Jet didn't hear another word he said. The only thing he could here was the sound of a nice, juicy bounty as he landed the Bebop next to the turtle shell shaped building. Ah....music to his ears.  
  
*****  
  
:When are they going to get here: R.E. snarled, glaring at the screen. They had been walking for roughly ten minutes, and they must still have another five to go.  
  
Oh why couldn't they just run  
  
R.E. was bored, more than the hacker had been in the entire length of her fugitive life. After all, most would run in, flags out and trumpets blaring. But of course, they were all gone, and the Bebop wasn't.  
  
Yet.  
  
R.E. sighed, typing a little more. Nothing that held any importance what so ever, just a few research items. What the hacker found were.....profiles.  
  
Children, far younger than R.E., and their personalities. Of fun they had as long as they held that image. Of times of scraped knees, of play mates, of love for their parents, of laughter, of joy.  
  
Of the innocence they gave off. How no one would ever suspect them.  
  
R.E. smiled at this, downloading the file. The hacker felt a smile growing until it was far to big for the face it was upon. As the criminal read on, fingers and toes twitching excitedly.  
  
R.E. had been waiting for a break all day. Maybe even the whole life the hacker held. Well, now R.E. had it, and there was no way in hell that it was going to get away.  
  
*****  
  
Spike and Faye marched along the desert sand. Well, Spike marched anyway. Faye trudged along like she was being subjected to horrible torture.  
  
:Why did we land so far away: she growled. Spike looked over at her, shrugging.  
  
:I grew up with hackers. They know computers, and when they're coming. To have any chance, you have to go without any,: Spike told Faye, turning away from her to look at the dome that was nearing with every step.  
  
Spike turned back around to look at Faye, handing her a round of bullets. :Load up.: Faye took the bullets, looking at Spike silently.  
  
He knew more than he let on. It was obvious, Spike could be read like a book. The only hard part was figuring out exactly what he was hiding.  
  
Faye loaded her gun wordlessly as they approached what appeared to be....no, it was the Bebop. It was far though. Not like she couldn't make it. More like she didn't want to make it.  
  
*****  
  
Jet lit up a cigarette, closing the lighter with a click. He was getting to old for this, he thought as he placed the silver piece back into his pocket. Way to old to be chasing around people like he was. A man his age should be settled down by now, a wife and kid maybe.  
  
But no, here he was. Leaning against a broken down old ship, watching Spike make his way over to him.  
  
It was the usual routine. Spike could be excited as hell to see ya, but would still make it look like he was just going to cross your path by accident. His stride was cool and collected, as if he were trying to keep an image to people that weren't there.  
  
:Hey,: Jet muttered, acknowledging the pair with a meer nod.  
  
:Hey yourself,: Spike returned, tossing Jet a loaded gun. They leaned against the ship together, speaking in words never uttered, looking at each other with gazes never passed.  
  
That's why they worked so well together, they could read well, and they both could shut up when the time called for it.  
  
*****  
  
R.E. took in deep breaths while preparing for the role. It was simple enough, hyper couldn't be that hard. All that was left, was for the audience to come.  
  
The computer genius waited by the door for the pursuers to enter. It wouldn't take long.  
  
*****  
  
Spike gave a nod to Jet, who passed it on to Faye. Gun raised, the leader of the group kicked the door open.  
  
The blockade fell upon the ground from it's rusty hinges, a great cloud of dust rising up. The brown smoke flooded the black air, making it nearly impossible to see.  
  
R.E. smiled as the trio were watched from the rafters of the old building, waiting for the cue to join.  
  
:RADICAL EDWARD!: Spike yelled, looking around the piles of computers and other electronics. R.E. flipped down, standing in front of them.  
  
R.E. giggled in front of them, smiling over enthusiastically.  
  
Spike looked at the person before him and began to laugh. 


End file.
